A Father's Love
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: Abraxas and Lucius get sent back in time thanks thnaks to a potion, while they are there they try and find Harry, also both of then look like they are 15 and 17 years old, this story and some of the characters are from my idea of what happened after deathly hallows ended. If I said anymore I would give away the story, so if you want to find out what happens plz R&R :)
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Title: Father's Love Things From The Past

Date: 7/11/12

I am going to call Voldemort Tom and the young Lucius Luc. Anyway I really should start writing though I can't really say that since it's the 11/11/12 and I have already written 581 words of the story on the 'Family Computer' though the rest will be on my iPad on pages (a writing app that I write all my stories on it, also I will try and get the second chapter of 'Chance Encounters, Chance Everything' I have my end of year test's coming up so yea and also a lot of other things to, but to top it all off I have WRITTER BLOCK.

Chapter 1

Everyone was shocked when the two boys appeared out of nowhere. They fell to the floor with a thud, everyone went quiet wanting to know who the two boys were. They looked exactly alike. **It** was slightly scary. The older of the two looked about 17 and the other looked about 15.

The Death eaters in the room rushed forward to grab them, holding their arms behind their backs and taking their wands so they couldn't do magic. No-one noticed that the younger of the two was biting his lip to stop himself from crying. Lucius and Voldemort walked into the room and froze when they saw the two boys. Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing; it must be a bad dream. There was no way Abraxas was alive, that just wasn't possible.

Lucius couldn't believe it, there held by two death eaters were his father and himself from the future. He could see though the layers of magic that counselled his real form. All of a sudden Lucius's arms started to hurt; he could taste blood in his mouth. What the heck was going on? He asked. "_Why are you here?" _everyone looked at him as though he was insane. His father looked up at him and smiled slightly. Although he didn't know why, Lucius thought he was about to find out.

"_I see the French lessons come in handy after all, and you said you wouldn't ever use them. Anyway as you can probably tell things can't be going well in our time. Ginny decided that we would play Qidditage; there was no way of getting out of it. The teams were, of cause, made up of Gryffindor vs Slytherin._

_Since the manor is separated into two sides Gryffindor's and Slytherins on the other, both of us were forced to play. It was the same rules as in any game. Gryffindor lost. Apparently Ginny thought it was our fault, AS we both fell off our brooms. Ginny _imperoed Scorpius and told him to break my wrist but he didn't, the spell was strong enough." Abraxas replied in French. They all stared at him in shock.

"_Scorpius broke both my arms and right now they're hurting a lot. Father, I never said that I wouldn't speak French. At that time, I really didn't want to! Right now, though, I'm very glad that you made me take those lessons!_" Luc said to the other him. The death eater standing behind him gripped his arms tighter and twisted, to stop him from talking. The pain was too much, the tears that he had been trying to hold back slipped down his cheeks, Abraxas' eyes become very cold.

"Owe! Let me go," Luc yelled as tears slipped somewhat like water falls down his checks because of the pain in his arms, Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing, young Lucius Malfoy started to cry because of the pain in his arms, he saw the look in Abraxas's face and stepped back a bit, he knew what that look meant trouble, he had only seen that look three times and all three time was when they were in school and he was getting bullied by Gryffindor's or some sixth and seventh year Slytherins about being a bookworm.

Strangely enough the person who was standing behind Luc was the son of one of the Slytherins that had tormented him in school. They were in for it since Tom was one person on Abraxas 'Important' List and his son was the second most important thing to him, Tom knew that if Luc got hurt or disappeared it would put him in a wreck until he got his son back safe back in his arms.

"Let him go," Tom said everyone in the room was started but the death eater that was holding Luc let him go, the minute is was realised, Abraxas was nearly knocked over, when Luc hugged him.

Abraxas looked down at his son and smiled slightly, it had been to long since Luc had enough carage or was scared enough to come to him let alone let himself be hugged.

"_Daddy can you fix my arms they're hurting a lot pwease make it stop,_" Luc said in a childlike voice Abraxas knew the and there something was very wrong Luc hadn't called him Daddy since _that _night.

Lucius looked on, he could see how shocked his father was at him calling him Daddy for the first time in a long time. He hadn't called him that since _that _night the night his mother had made his father brake his arms. He had fainted from the pain.

Because he had fainted he didn't see his father's reaction to what he had done after the spell had off.

* * *

AN: I hoped you enjoyed chapter one Chapter two is one the way, the computer I'm using at the moment is one of the 'School Computers' at the library since I'm at school (if you hadn't guessed yet) and its lunch time, I had nothing better to do so I decided to put chapter one up.

Im really sorry about the spell


	2. Chapter 2: Uncovering Secrets Part 1

Title: Father's Love

Date: 2/12/12

Hi everyone, sorry about the late update, I've been kind of busy, with Christmas and New Year. That was yesterday, sixteen days to my birthday, also I'm writing up chapter 3 witch will explain who they got there, and a couple of other little things, also Severus is in this chapter in Tom's study, I'm still not sure what his roll in this story will be.

If Al somehow gets himself and Scorpius tranported back in time, then maybe becomes Severus's apprentice (my mother was spelling it for me) wich would differntly make Al's day they may turn up in chapter 4-5 I really dont know, I need more review for that.

**Important: **Anyone who has read my story "Memory Mystery" and has an idea were it should go then PM me if your a member or email me on kila dot joyce dot bookworm at gmail dot com

Becasue if your a member then you can adopt the story if not emil with the above, you can write the chaptters (sorry i'm eating a party pie and writing my right hand nad just burnt my mouth) and I will review It and write a note, but the actual perosn that has written the chapter can write an authors note becasue they are the author in some way.

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncovering Secrets

Started: 2/12/12 Finished: 9/3/13

_Flashback to _that_ night – Abraxas P.O.V_

_I had a really bad headache; I felt like had just been over hippogriffs, I lifted my hand to rub my head or tried to anyway. Something was holding my hands down I tried to move them, but the hold on them just got tighter. I looked down to see my son; I was shocked to see blood. Remembering that he had apperrated home covered in blood because he had broke his arms. Though how did I end up holding him why happened to him to make them bleed, I looked to see there were cuts on his upper arm._

"_Dad! Dad comes on snap out of it!" I heard a voice, everything started to blur up like a choke painting getting smudging due to getting wet._

_End of Flashback Normal P.O.V_

* * *

Lucius shook his head slightly he didn't know why was thinking about _that _night, he sighed and looked at his father and the younger/older version of him, they were still hugging he ledited over at Tom, who was also staring, he taped his shoulder Tom (who wasnt pasting attention his what was going on around him) jumped when he felt Lucius tap him on the shoulder.

Tom glared at Lucius who, just gave a brief cheeky smile and shrugged his shoulders looking back at the scene in front of them "Maybe it would be best if we went to my study" Tom said clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, everyone looked at him nodded there heads.

"Exactaly why are you here?" Tom asked Abraxas, who had a smile on his face because if something Luc had asked him about, but when he heard the question his smile fell, his eyes went hard from just thinking about the reason why they were there.

"We're here to find fututre Harry since he's stuck in the same body as this times Harry, we need his help he's the only one that can stop that 'Harpy' he calls his wife. I don't think he knows about half of the stuff that goes on while he's away, though once he come back from a trip.

He found that Al had 'fallen' down the stairs and broke is arm, the manor started to shake, his eyes changed to two different colours the right one was red and the life one was very dark green, he was not happy about Al getting hurt -" Abraxas was stopped when he heard something that sounded like someone was talking to themselves, he looked over and saw Draco was muttering to himself.

"Harry's not the only one trapped here, I'm pretty sure that," said a voice, they all looked over there was a older Draco, he looked about 36-37 years old, Luc saw that there was blood on his hands, they were all startled my this, though Draco didn't seem to notice, that were was blood on his cloths, though when he saw he Luc eye widen he knew that something must be wrong, then he looked down at his hand and sighed.

"It's not mine," was all he said and Luc and Abraxas who understood what he ment but everyone else (Tom, Lucius, Bellatrix, Friner, Severus, young Draco) looked very confused, so Luc desiced that they might as well tell them, they would find out sooner or later.

"Harry has three children, James Sirius Potter is the eldest, most of us agree that the name fits him perfitally, becasue he's like his namesakes if not worse -" he was cut short when he heard Draco Sr shock since he was drinking everyone looked at him like he was insane.

Once he got his air ways cleared he started to explain why he had chocked "Father are you sane, Jame Jr is **worse** then his namesake, I don't think James Sr had tried to kill anyone though that one time," he stoped looking pointedly at Severus before contiuning "I think it was may last week that James stabed his little brother in the stomach with a knife that shattered into fifteen peices **inside** his stomach, it took maybe five - six hour to get him cleaned up and get the peices of knife out his stomach, I left to get some hot water and a cloth because I couldn't stand the screaming," he stropped when he saw the look on everyone else faces, he gleard at his Father and Grandfather, because they looked amused.

"Most of us have grown fond of Al and Harry kinda made me one of his garudens while he was away and if Harry finds out what happaned to his son, he is going to be very mad, he threated me that if I didnt look after his son and if he got hurt and I didn't try and do anything to help he would make sure that I would next time do what I could to help Al, non of you have ever seen Harry turely mad have you?" he asked them they all shock their head (execept Luc and Abraxas) he sighed, then stuttered at thinking about those bright red glowing eyes and powerful ora (AN: I'm not good at spelling and dont have a beta ... yet, I spell things the way they sound) he never wanted that derected at him **ever** again.

"Trust me, you** never ever** want to get one his bad side, I've had his anger derected at me once that was the scarest thing I have ever been though in my life, you'll understand if you ever get to see it, you do not want to be on the resiving end, it's scary as hell,you may contune father" he said theose in the room (expect Luc and Abraxas) could see the haunted look in his eyes, they knew it must have been very scary.

"Harry's middle child is Al or Albus Severus Potter, the same fits him well. He's exalent at potions even if he says he's not, most of us have lernt the hard way to check any food he gives us before we eat it. It had nothing to do with our carent perdickement, he gave us all cookies with vitersume in them. Though if you watch any of our memories then you will Snivllies a lot that James's nickname for him though all the Griffindors in our family call him that, Al ended uo in Slytherin, -" he was cut of by his father.

"It's fitting, since he spends so much time around us, why wouldn't he be in slytherin," Abraxas said as though it was the simplest thing in the world, the others looked at him again as though he was insane, well to them he was anyway.

"Father, Harry was/is the "Gryffindor Golden Boy" why would his son not be in Griffindor?" Luc said, he tilted his head sideways thinking "even though he hate it, and just wishes everyone was treat him noramlly," he paused again looking derectally at Draco Jr "he also wanted some real friends that wernt after his money for lying to him about thing so he would tell them then run off and tell Bumbledor," he finished he what he had just said sink in.

In the room besdies the new comers, were shocked, they didnt know any of that then Tom started to think about all th thingings that he had been feeling though the link that he and Harry shared, he could feel everything and could look though Harry's eyes, this had never happaned before, it seemed that Harry was too weak to put up a shield.

It seemed that Harry forgot to, sometime the link would shut of but he could hear yelling as though someone was yelling at him derectally at him, then his stomack would hurt really bad, one time his left wrist and right ankle hurt so bad that he couldn't walk, they still hurt now this wasn't his pein, then he relised this was Harry's he was feeling it because the link was wide open.

Severus knew something had been wrong, all of the slytherins did, he had asked they look out for him, even if it was at a distance, he had a feeling that Harry was ment to be in Slytherin but was told ad thing s and asked for anything else other then Slytherin and had throwen away his one ture chance at having real friends, in potions he had noticed that harry was doing okay though something was wrong.

It would take him about seven minutes to figar out that he was standing in front of him then look up at him with thoses big green eyes, he was okay at potions he was relatced and focsed on what he had to do, though Severus wondered why he keep looking at his book and not the borad, it was like he couldn't see the borad like a person the need their eyes checked.

"Yea we noticed though we tried to help him as muxh as posiable, it was ovis that Granger and Wealey weren't his freinds, though the on thing I don't understand ... is if he's not Happy why not ask for a resort, since last year he seems more closed off time anyone and also he was limping slightly as though he had broken his right ankle -" Draco Jr said though was cut of my Tom.

"He did rebrake his right ankle and also his left wrist, the link that we share is wide open so I can feel, see, and hear everything he's going though, and it's not nice, so far he hasnt eaten anything since he got back from school, he cooks beakfast, lunch and dinner has chores to do though the list is about two feet long, they have to be finished by 6:00pm then he has to start dinner at 6:30pm and finsihed that 7:00 he serpives his relives, washes up and gose to bed depending if he has done all of his chorse," he finshed after he licked his lips slightly, as though see something no one else could, they new that he was in Harry's head, after about 4 minutes he snaped out of it.

"What was he making and, how did he rebrake his ankle?" Draco Jr asked he was just as corius as very one else in the room.

"Well he was making dinner, I'm not going to say what he was making becasue it will only make my stomack feel like it consuming itself, how he broke hsi ankle if I remember corectally he hadn't done his chorse and his Uncle got mad and then thuew him agents the wall," Tom flinched

"he was knocked out for about 3 minues then his Uncle dranged him up staris to his "room" and thew him to the ground and slamed his foot down on his ankle, thn be branded "FREAK" onto the of his back, it's not at all nice and very painful, the way he rebroke it was relivly the same way though with minor changes, his Uncle branded "BOY" next to "FREAK" then slamed his foot down on his ankle, also he-he-" they were all staring at Tom in shock was apparent that what he was trying to say was really hard and he was horrorified wioth it.

"Was whiped, the kind of whip I dont know but all I can say it hurt **a lot**, he got hit fifty times andhadto count each strike if he missed up then hw would have to star at one again, weather you've guessed it for not, that who he lernt, to count, and the different colours and also hpw to spell -" he stoped and flinched non of then knew what was going on but thy counted each time he flinched by the end of it hey had counted fifty.

They aw him clunch his fits together to stop himself from screaming that they heard a sizarling sound, they saw that Tom's eyys were glased over and he was mouth words that no one could hear or understand. He closed his eyes for a second but didn't open them again his breathing was shallow, the last words he said before blacking out were "save him please, I can't lose my grandson" everyone knew something was very wong.

Draco got up off the floor were he had been sitting and touched his shoulder, Tom flinched away from his hand, when he took his hand away he frose, she slowly turn around not showing his hand just said nine words that shocked everyone

"We need to get Harry out of there" they all gave him a questioning look he held up th hand he had touched Tom's back woth there was blood Tom was bleed, then it hit them Harry had the link open mean Tom felt and saw everything though Harry's eyes, meaning Harry was this hurt, Abraxas and Luc, along with Severus and Draco Jr were gone they aperated to number 4 Privert Drive Little Wingling (AN: I don't know if I spelt that right sorry of I didn't) England.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this chapter will be split into two parts becasue I felt that it was getting to long. I had already written most of it before I desided to cut it also chapter 4 is finished and it will explain how Abraxas and Luc ended up there.

Also you must understand that the universe that my characters are in is a little different then J.K Rowlling's.

Oh one thing before I go I have got a beta though she was not te one two beta this story it was actually my father.

Also some other big news my brother (im not going to mention his name) broke his funny bone on the tramp, I hope he gets betta soon anyway until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3: Uncovering Secrets Part 2

Chapter 2:

Hello everyone, he's part 2 of chapter 2 hope you enjoy, the reason I split this chapter up was because I thought it was getting to

I have finished chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 2: Uncovering Secrets part 2

Started: 9/3/13 Finished: 9/5/13

In Harry Head

"What happened to me? Where am I?" he said Confused he jumped when he heard shallow breathing behind him he turned around to see a very human Voldemort that looked as though he was in a lot of pain though what happened to him, he got his questions answered.

"You're in your mind well our mind, you Uncle beat you for not doing all your chores, he branded "FREAKISH BOY" onto you back between your shoulder blades he broke you ankle again and whipped you fifty time, then you pasted out from the pain," Tom said, he flinched and didn't try and move that much Harry looked at him with wide eyes, wondering how he knew that.

"Simple, you forgot for the last two summers to put up the shield that stops me from seeing, feeling and hearing what's going on with you, I would have rather you kept it up because right not everything that happens to you happens to me," he said then started to cough though he coughed up blood, Harry started at him in shock, he had felt everything Harry went though over the last three summers, though he wondered why he was coughing up blood.

"The reason being that your **lovely** Uncle reopened some of my wounds that I got form school and my Summers they aren't to bad, they only hurt a little. Why didn't you tell anyone. What was happening to you? You could have told Severus he would have been more than happy to help you," Tom said looking at Harry, Harry realised that it was an act, they were all acting, he walked over to Tom and helped him up, as soon as there hand touched they felt a spark, like something was happen that had been put off for too long.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Tom who was shocked he just let himself be pulled up.

"It mean that your my grandson-" he was cut off by the look on Harry's face it was plainly obvious that Harry didn't know what he was talking about he sighed he was going to have to explain who he was Harry's grandfather, because it seemed that he didn't know, strange he had written a letter to Harry for when he turned eleven, so that he would understand the cermonstandes that they were all in, though it seems that the letter never got to Harry he had a feeling that Dumbledore had something to do with it.

"Well, I know the reason why I couldn't "kill" you that night was because you are a part of my family and you can never kill a family member unless you don't love them anymore and I still loved your mother. I couldn't have killed her. Dumbledor impiored me to make me do it because I didn't want to." Tom paused a moment nad started coughing, he continued when the coughing had stopped

"If I had killed you then Hogwarts would have fallen because it was built on love and friendship. You're the great-grandson of Salazar Slytherin mean you the last heir to the my family and the Potter line the walls would fall all the other heirs have been and gone or there ancestors anyway, our families magic was the thing that protected you that night, and when you first saw me I believe you called me Tommy" Tom said Harry looked at him.

"What does that mean for me is it good or bad?" Harry asked, than a thought struck him. If Tom was his grandfather that meant he didn't have to go back to **that house** ever again! It also meant he was in the wrong houses he should have gone with what the hat had said, thinking back to all the fights he had with his friends or when he told them something they seemed pleased it had confused him back then but it made perfect sense now, Ron and Hermoine was just pretending to be his friends to get at his money or get a good job.

"Well it depends on how you look at it, you own Hogwarts you can order Dumbledore to give you a resort and maybe work out the feud between Gryiffinfor and Slytherin. The two house's use to be best friends just like there heads of house where but then something happened I think it was after I had left school and got married. I would bring Lillian in ever so often and ask some of the seventh years to look after her for the day, they were for then happy, Harry do me a favour, please get Hogwarts back to the way it was, use Rowena's Hogwarts Rule Book," Tom said, Harry nodded

"Um ... Tom how am I going to get out of here is James Potter my real father?" he asked Tom smiled at him.

"Yeah some of my death eaters are coming to get you out of there. No James Potter wasn't your father but he did blood adopt you mean either way you the heir to the Potter futene," Tom said smiling at the look of pleasure on Harry face when he heard that.

"You real father is Severus Snape. He doesn't-" Tom was cut off by Harry gasping, he had a father. But his father was Severus Snape, oh hell had frozen over that's for sure.

"Also I'm a little over a thousand years old. I have a wife that Nagini when she's not a snake. A daughter that was thought to be a Muggle-Born but she's not Lillian Evena Mitella Rosella Slytherin. Dumbledore most like whipped her memory and didn't tell Severus that he had a son" Tom looked at Harry seeing the look on his face. Tom was starting to wonder just how much Harry knew about his family history, well that would be fixed, he would have to leson the Slytherin family history, Prince/Snape family history and the Potter family history.

"Though I can't wait to see the look on his face. As you may know Severus had a crush on Lily and finally fested up about it and told her. She was happy then Dumbledore impiored her making sure that Severus didn't know about the baby then when you were born he put a completes calm on you to hide your real appearance, not knowing that James had blood adopted you, don't worry you have you mother's nose and face you eyes will stay the same colour they will have flicks of black in them," Tom said letting the new information sink in.

"Okay I believe you, can you tell me more about my mother?" Harry asked Tom nodded and presided to tell Harry about his mother, it was nice that he could finally talk to his grandson without being feared.

* * *

With Abraxas, Luc, Severus and Draco Jr (A/N: to avoid a lot of confusion with names, Draco Sr will be referred to as Drake).

They appeared at Privet Drive; Draco stumbled slightly not really used to apperating. When he looked around he saw perfectly cut lawns, with identical two story houses. How could anyone stand to live here? They apperrated to the end of the street, where an old play ground was. They walked up the street, looking at the gold numbers on letterboxes until they come to number four. The first floor lights were on. Severus walked up the concrete path to the door and rang the door bell.

He heard thundering footsteps and heard Draco mention something about an elephant, the door was opened by a tall yet fat boy. He looked to be the size of a baby whale. He stared at Severus in wonder. Draco, Luc and Abraxas walked up behind Severus, staring at the boy in disgust. How could his parents let their child get that fat?

"We are here for Mr Potter-" Severus began coldly but was cut off by the whale like boy running back into the house holding his bottom yelling "Mum there is a man and three teenagers at the door. They're here about the freak" he yelled before running up to his room and slamming the door and locking it, Petunia come to the door and froze when she saw who was standing there.

Severus stared after the boy, why was he referring to Potter as a freak; something was not, not right at all. Severus was staring to think that Potter might not be as spoiled as Dumbledore led him to believe.

"What are **you** doing here?" Petunia hissed at Severus. Sounding remarkably like an angry cat, that had just been woke up for some stupid reason. She moved her eyes off of Severus to look at Draco, Luc and Abraxas, they looked her with innocence faces, and she smiled at them before turning her attention back to Severus.

"We're here for Mr Potter?" Severus said in a deadly calm voice. That sent shivers down everyone spine, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now that was very clear to Abraxas, Luc and Draco. It was also clear that Severus knew who this horse faced women was. And didn't want to be in her company for any longer then necessary.

"He doesn't live here anymore, the boy ran away a month ago" Petunia said trying to close the door. Abraxas put his foot slightly inside the door stopping her from closing it, the innocence look gone from his face replace with the cold hard gaze that the Malfoy's were known for.

Severus had enough of this and pulled out his wand an pointed it at Petunia. His gaze now hard and cold "let us in _Tuni_! I know he's here." Severus said his voice dark and dangerous, coursing Petunia to get out of the way very fast.

Vernon Dursley come waddling down the hall, Draco wondered how he was able to fit down the hallway because of his size. He looked like a whale! There was a HUGE difference between him and his wife.

"What do you want with us, we have nothing that you might want so go away," he said, Abraxas looked at him with disgust how could someone live like that. Abraxas knew that he was lying, so he stepped forward to stared to speak to the whale like man.

"Where is Harry James Potter. We know he lives here ... as you _lovely _wife so kindly pointed out. So stop lying and let us in before we have to take drastic actions...you will not like" he said in a calm voice that had shivers running down his counterparts spins.

"Sir, you really should keep you daughter under control," Petunia said, coming to the door Luc looked at her then at his father. This woman did not just call his father a girl! That was the biggest mistake she was ever going to make, no one called Abraxas Malfoy a girl and got away with it.

"All we want to do is come in our father is having problems remembering why we come here. So can you please let us in?" Luc said Petunia was fooled by his acting, Severus was looking at him with a razed eye brow though the look on Luc's face told them that he would tell them later.

"Of cause, come in," Petunia said, it seemed that the moment they looked into Luc's eyes they forgot everything that had been said upon first opening the door; it was as though they were under a spell and they where, a very strong one to.

"Draco, brother dear please check up stairs to see if we are missing anyone, Abby please check the cupboard under the stairs," Luc asked said people looked at him for a minute but when they saw his hard glare they moved to do as they had been asked.

Severus looked amused at the display going on it was quite entertaining to watch these muggles under this spell and from the looks of things Luc was enjoying it. It wasn't often that he got use this spell and not get caught.

* * *

Up Stairs Draco P.O.V

I was a little shocked at the way father was acting though it seemed he had used a wandless spell on the _muggles. _I walked around looking for anything out of the ordinary. I found what I was looking for, there was a door with about ten locks on it! All different. I wonder what's inside. What are they hiding? I walked back down the stairs and saw Severus and pointed up the stairs he followed me.

"What is it Draco? What did you find?" He asked. I didn't answer, just kept walking until I came to the room with many locks. Severus looked at the door then at me.

"I wonder they are keeping locked up, there is also a crudely cut out cat flap where I can assume they fed whatever is in there," I said looking at him and stepped back the look on his face was.

He cast the unlocking spell, the smell I was met with made me want to throw up. I looked at Severus he was on the floor frozen. I found it hard to believe that I was standing in the door way of my rivals bedroom, I saw Severus snap out of his shock and walk over to the window opening it. Though I couldn't agree more with what he said next, it was true after all, I though back to the time I first met him, he was wearing clothes that looked too big for him, he also seemed a little lost that might explain why he didn't shake my hand, he didn't know.

Dumbledore lied, why would he put his golden boy in harm's way?" Severus asked before walking into the room, I heard him gasp and walked in wounding what he saw, what I saw was worse than the smell, there was Harry sitting in the corner of the room, his cloths were torn. He looked deathly pale.

* * *

Severus P.O.V

When I walked into the room. I couldn't see a thing so I walked over to the window and opened it, moonlight flooded the room now I could see properly, I turned and looked around the room. It was small the bed was a single one though the sheets were cheap and covered in blood, and looked like they hadn't been washed in a long time.

There was also a desk in the room and a cupboard, I walked over and opened it as I did so I felt my foot sink a little into the floor I looked down there was a loose floor board, I kneeled down and removed the loose board and pulled out what was inside there was: a photo album, some parchment, a few bottles of ink I had to dig reach in a little further to get the last thing, it was a potions book!

Why would Potter have a potions book in his room? I moved my attention to then photo album, it wa. White with gold trimming it had nothing on the front though I could feel that it had several spells on it. One of them being a self updating spell, so any picture taken of Pottor a copy would end up here.

I flpied though it quickly, I gasped when I saw Lilly, when we were at school. There were also pictures of the Meroders. It seemed that Black and Lupin had added their memories to the album almost each photo had a caption. As I got further into the book I saw Potter on the platform, again In the great hall, also ther were pictures of second year and theird all the way up to right now. It was obvious that Potter had added his memories to the album.

Non of the photo's were out of order they were the order of when they were taken, I des died to add my own memories to the album, the ones of my time with Lily before going to school and imile at school. After that was done I shrunk them and put them into my pocket snd turned my attention to Potter.

What I saw was worse then the smell, there was Potter - no Harry leaning agesnt the wall covered in blood, he was wearing cloths that looked to be ten times to big, though the shirt (if you could call it that) was ripped candy had blood on it.

I walked over to Harry and pulled him away from the wall it caused him to groan slightly benforce setling down again, I cast several spell, one was to clean up the blooa another was to heal his wounds, I also gave him a few potion. One to help with the pain I knew he was in. A blood replenishing potion because I knew he lost a lot of blood.

* * *

Down Stairs Abraxas's P.O.V

I watched Draco walk up the stairs then afive five minutes later walk back down and nodded his head, Severus walked up stairs with Draco to see what he had found.

I walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, I turned and looked at the women "Can you please open the door it locked I need you to unlock it for me to see what's inside," I said the women looked starled a though they were hiding something in there.

"of cause dear," come the short rely, what could they be hiding that they would have the cupboard locked, I was not prepare for what I found when the women opened the door.

Inside there was a small bed, can on the one of the shelves there was a toy soldger and a few broken craons. I stepped inside finding I had to kneel on the matress, at the end of the bed there was a tatered durty light blue blanket, ther was something sitched into the coner of it. I picked the blanket up and read what was sitched into the fabric:

_Name: Harry J Potter_

_Born: 31 July 1980, 12:00am_

That was all I could see but I felt magic lingering on the blanket, so I removed and saw a Note that shocked me:

_Dear Harry, Friends and Family_

_If_ there_ is ever a reason for yuo to want to know about you family magic, here is the infoamtion you might want, I know this might come as a shock to you... but James Potter is not you father. Severus you can faint after this letter is finished._

_A man called Severus Snape is you real father, he does not know that you are his son. I can imagen you are already at hogwarts and have meet him, I'm sure he has made you hate him, by being mean to you and picking on you. He doesn't hate you he cares about you_ a lot _he is being forced by _Dumbledore_ to act the way he is._

_He has come over a few times while James was at work. You call him Sev. He has been bringing a friend over by the name of Thomas M R Slytherin but you call him Tommy. You probly know him as Voldemort. He'd my father._

_Harry...baby there is something else, that you need to know, we are not in hinding there was no need, we are at Potter Manor but will soon be goning to Godric's Hollow for a little while, there Tom will be put under a spell and he wil come and kill us. Please do not blame him for this, it's not his fult. _

_After we are killed, you will be taken to my _sister's _house to live until you turn eleven, you will sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until you get your letter. Harry darling do not trust Dumbledore he will use you as a porwn._

_you are probily wondering how I know all of this, I am a true seer, and yes I know everything that will happen. I have seen it._

_Thank you Abraxas, Luc, Sev and Draco Jr for saving my son I really so apriseate it alot, also Abby please tell Sev and Harry that I love them and to test for any spells. Thankyou again by friends._

_Love Liliana Evena Metella Rosesella Potter nee Slytherin_

I stared at the writing then looked up and saw a pice of paper on the floor, I picked it up at had "Harry's Room" writen on it in craown, I realised that this was Harry's room until he gopt his first letter. I carefully folded the blanket up, I cast a cleaning charm, reparing charm, warming charm and an enlargening charm on the blanket so that it was now big enough to cover harry and was clean again.

* * *

Luc's P.O.V

I watched as father coming out of the cupboard with a blanket a baby blue blanket, I gave him a questioning look but he just shook his head and mouthed 'Later' I nodded and turned as Severus walked down the stairs, carrying Harry in his arms.

Harry's head was leaning agenst Severus' chest as he slept, Draco Jr was trailing behind him hold something in his hand, must be Harry's trunk, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was trying to hold in his anger over something though I dont know what.

Once Severus was at the bottom of the stairs he turned to look at the two muggles at the end of the hall, they started to shake, I knew Severus was glearing them, what he had found must have made him angery.

"You are very lucky, that Harry is here, if it weren't for him you would be dead write now, we will be back, you'll be lucky to get off with Azakban after ther minitry is though with you, though the dementors kiss would be better. Now I can see why Salazar Slytherin wanted to take all muggle-born and half-blood children away from their parents and give them to pure-bloods," Severus said in a deadly voice, that shivers down my spin, it has been along time since I have heard that voice, something must have made him really made.

"Lets go, before something bad happens, mark my word _muggles_ we will be back," Father said, I could see him shaking slightly. I knew it wasn't from anger, it was from what Severus had said, I can see why everyone but his slytherin's are scared of him. I nodded and we walked out the door.

* * *

Draco Jr P.O.V

I could tell that everyone was effected by what Sev had said, it wasn't what he said that scared us it was how he said it, I heard from father that when they had joined the 'Death Eaters' someone had mad Sev really mad. Father never said what was said for who said but whatever was said it made Sav really mad and from that day on non of the 'death Eaters' wanted to get on his bad side.

When we were out the door I saw a white owl flying towards us, I held out my arm, and the owl landeed on it. I stroked the owls white feathers, I was glade Hedwig was alright, Harry would have been devastated if something had happened to her, everyone was looking at me strangely I rolled my eyes.

"Who's owl is that?" Abraxas asked me, looking at me for the answer, Sev's eyebrow was rasied wantting to know why Harry owl just landed on my arm. I sighed.

"This is Hedwig, Harry's owl, she is a very smart bird. Harry and i before the end of school formed a truce. What are yuo all waiting for an invotation, lets get Harry back to the Manor to get his ingeryies treated," I said before walking to the edge of the wards, waiting for everyone to catch up, once they did we apperatied back to the manor.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor

After they had gotten Harry and Tom healed, they were laying on the bed next to each other their hands were touching slightly. Lucius walked into the room with everyone else (A/N: that was mentioned in chapter 2) was sitting comfortably Abraxas layed the blanket out on the floor.

"Father what's with the blanket?" Luc ask as his father was spreding the blanket, he knew that they were gonig find out something every shocking, he didn't know if it was for the better for the worse.

"Okay everyone get comfortable I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while," everyone did as they were told and got comfortable, Draco and Drake both cast coshening charms on the ground so they could lay down. Lucius shook his head in amusement.

They all noticed that Severus didn't sit down, he seemed to be quite comfortable were he was, they thought nothing of it since Severus was always standing.

"Everyone comfortable?" Abraxas asked looking everyone, who nodded, Harry and Tom moved to the end of the bed so they could see the blanket.

"Hold on a sec Abraxas," Harry said before turning two Tom (who was lying beside him) and started to say... ur hissing something to him.

Drake looked up when he heard hissing, he and Draco where lying near the bed so it was easy for Drake to hear what was being said... ur hissed.

:I bet my father will faint when he finds out that i'm his son: Harry said as Nagini slithered into the room over Drake and Draco and up onto the bed snd curled around Tom and Harry's shoulders.

:Okay, if you assumtion is right... I will tell everyone what is was like to live with the founders. I can if you want me to, tell everyone what it was like going to school with Abraxas and Eileen, and yes I will take you father down to the chamber if he wants to see it: Tom hissed back.

"Okay you can start Abraxas," Harry said looking at the blanket, oh he couldn't wait to see Severus' reaction to finsing out that Harry was his son.

Abraxas looked up from the blanket, to Harry and nodded his head. Everyone could see Harry's name and the day be was born. Abraxas took off the next spell, everyone gasped when they saw the sitching appeared, no one was prepared when they all heard Lily's voice.

* * *

_Dear Harry, Friends and Family_

_If_ there_ is ever a reason for yuo to want to know about you family magic, here is the infoamtion you might want, I know this might come as a shock to you... but James Potter is not you father. Severus you can faint after this letter is finished._

_A man called Severus Snape is you real father, he does not know that you are his son. I can imagen you are already at hogwarts and have meet him, I'm sure he has made you hate him, by being mean to you and picking on you. He doesn't hate you he cares about you_ a lot _he is being forced by _Dumbledore_ to act the way he is._

_He has come over a few times while James was at work. You call him Sev. He has been bringing a friend over by the name of Thomas M R Slytherin but you call him Tommy. You probly know him as Voldemort. He'd my father._

_Harry...baby there is something else, that you need to know, we are not in hinding there was no need, we are at Potter Manor but will soon be goning to Godric's Hollow for a little while, there Tom will be put under a spell and he wil come and kill us. Please do not blame him for this, it's not his fult. _

_After we are killed, you will be taken to my _sister's _house to live until you turn eleven, you will sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until you get your letter. Harry darling do not trust Dumbledore he will use you as a porwn._

_you are probily wondering how I know all of this, I am a true seer, and yes I know everything that will happen. I have seen it._

_Thank you Abraxas, Luc, Sev and Draco Jr for saving my son I really so apriseate it alot, also Abby please tell Sev and Harry that I love them and to test for any spells. Thankyou again bye my friends._

_Love Liliana Evena Metella Rosesella Potter nee Slytherin_

* * *

Lily's voice slowly faded, there was a thud sound, everyone saw that Severus had fainted, Luc, Lucius, Draco and Drake's shoulders where shaking from trying to surpies their laughter. Once everyone had calmed down they saw Harry was smiling.

"Pay up, Tom" Harry said, looking Tom who had his head in his arms, it his shoulders where shaking, though Harry didn't know if he was crying or laughing.

"That, Tom is the reason why you should never bet with Harry. He always wins, I don't know how though" Luc said looking at Tom who looked up at him, everyone started to laugh at the look on his face. Tom eyed were two different colours and one red and the other green.

Severus woke up rubbing his head slightl, before looking around, Harry was laughing about something and one look at Tom gave Severus the answer to why his son was laughing.

"Sev, your mother is bloody strong," Luc said, rubbing the back of his head. Abraxas started to smile when he hear hos osn say this.

"Ah so I take it that you didn't get away from her this time-" Drake was cut off when a pillow colided with his face making him fall onto his back. Abraxas had an ammused look in his eyes, it was strange to see Luc acting himslef with people from the past.

"It was Ruby's fult, I didn't do anything I swar," Abraxas said inccontily, looking at his son. Luc did not look happy not one bit.

"I know very well that Ruby would never call Eileen a 'stright laced potions bookworm. You would be the only person to come up with something like that. Since we look so alike-" Luc stopped when he saw the looks one everyone's faces and sighed, he got up from where he was sitting and walked up to his father "this would be alot easeir if Alexin were here"

They steped next to each other then started to walk around each other, everyone tried to keep up with then but they couldn't, the only people that could keep up were Harry, Tom and Severus.

When the two stopped they started to talk together "**guess who is who,**" everyone had their turn at guessing who was Abraxas anbd who was Luc, but could faces, that they were puzzled. When it come to Harry, Tom and Severus.

"Abraxas is on the left and Luc is on the right," Severus said as though it was easyest thing in the world. Harry had his eye closed because he was tired and heard something that he wasn't expecting his father sound was though he was speaking through something.

"How did you do and why did it take you so long?" Bellatrix said asking the question everyone was wanting the answer to. Severus sighed slightly but answered anyway.

"It's hard to explain. The reason I look so long was I was trying to figer out who was who, it's not the easiest thing to do," Severus said distractidally no one caught onto that only Harry did, what on earth could distract his father.

Severus turned to look at Tom,"Don't you think it's time for lunch?" Severuus said, when he said that Harry got the answer, he could see something was in his father's mouth and when Severus asked if they could get something to eat Harry saw fangs. Then it hit him, his father was a vampire!

"I know the real reason why, your a vampire just like Tom," Harry said out of the blue, startling Tom and Severus, who was now looking at Harry was stunded looks on their faces (well as stunded as Severus Snape could look).

"How?" Severus asked he was shocked that his son could have figured out he was vampire, Harry smiled.

"It was easy really. Tom had said eariler when you were rescuring methat he was over a thoushand years old, it couldn't have just from the fact he comes from a different time." Harry paued a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain how he knew his father was a vampire.

"As for the fact how I figued out you were a vampire Professer. While yuo were speaking I had my eyes closed, I could hear that something was off woth the way you were speaking... like you were speaking though something," Harry said simpily before adding "and your right I am quite hungery can we ahve somethig to eat," everyone gasped Harry Potter had just agreed with Severus Snape oh yell had frozen over.

* * *

Once Lunch had been brought and everyone was eating Draco asked if he could tell them what it was like living with the founders. Tom was about to tell them when Harry interrupted.

"Don't you think we should take off all the spells first?" Harry questioned, Lucius nodded and proformed the spells that would be nesserary to remove anything first he started with the memory spells, once they were off Tom and Severus fainted.

Severus was the first to wake though Tom didn't Lucius guessed he had a lot more to remember. Lucius cast a dignoses spell on Severus and Harry to see what kinds of spells on him once he knew what there where he went about removing them.

After that was done he did a spell that detected potions, poor Lucius nearly fell over when he saw the amount of potions that were in both Harry and Severus' sistem. Once the last potions was removed Severus fell into a near by chair and closed his eyes.

Harry on the other hand eyes widdend as he felt the last potions disapear. Blinding white power expoled from Harry causing everyone to cover their eyes. The magic spreading around the Manor renewing the wards making them stronger, restoring the manor to how it use to be when it was first built.

This continued for about fifteen mintues before Harry's magic disappeared. Harry become visiable again though the boy sitting on the bed was not the Harry Potter everyone knew there was someone sitting beside him.

"That fells much better, thank you Mr Malfoy," Harry said, Lucius juts nodded his head before going and sitting on the couch and promtually falling asleep. Everyone turned to look at the older Harry who was rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Luc, Abraxas, Drake long time no see," the older Harry said getting up off the bed only to be pushed back onto it when he was hugged but the said people a smile crossed his face.

"We're so gloade we found you," Luc said and Harry looked at him reasing his eyebrow looking a lot like his father.

"Well I guess that answer one mystery," Drake said ccausing everyone to look at him, Harry caught onto what he was talking about and startd to laugh.

"My second son Al acts a lot like you it's scary. He's really good at potions," Harry smiled remembering something and took out a picuutre nad showed it to everyone one, they all gasped Al looked like Severus when he was eleven.

Severus looked at the picture of the boy, Harry was right, the boy in in the photograph did look a lot like him when he was eleven. The photo of Al was pasted around so everyone could have a look.

"I remember that day. Al wanodd nervous though I guess everyone is nevous on there first day going to hogwarts. James wasn't making things any better he kept saying at Al would be in Slytherin because of his middle name and the fact he could speak pastletounge." Luc said staring off remembering the day. Everyone was confused when Luc started to smile!

"why are u smiling?" Harry asked he was just as curious as everyone else's was as to why Luc was smiling at nothing, even Abraxas didn't know, it was very rare that he didn't know what his son was thinking.

"oh nothing just remembering what Al told me after the Storting was finished. You all must promise not to say a word of what I'm about to tell you alright?" Luc asked everyone nodded wanting to know what old told him.

"He told me after the Sorting that he was glade he made it into Slytherin. It was worth seeing the looks on everyone's faces. They were all shocked that Harry Potter's second child wasn't in Gryffindore but instead in the snakes house, I remember what he had said that day," Luc said a smile on his face, before he said the words out loud.

"the only thing at matters is that you are in a house wee you feel comfortable, if you go into a house because of wm image that you need to keep up, that house may be the right on or it might not, people expect me to be in Gryffindore because of who my father is. I know hat if I was in that house I wouldn't be happy," Luc said he started to laugh when he saw the looks on everyone's face.

They all heard a goaning sound and looked over and saw that Tom was waking up. Tom sat up looking around grogerly wondering were he was. As his memories come back he started to blush his face was brighter then Ron's hair.

"One question. Abraxas, Luc how did you two end up here?" The older Harry asked. Said people froze, they were nevous wondering how Harry would react when he found out.

"Okay we'll tell you. ut oyu must take calming draught first" Luc said Harry nodded taking the vile his father handed to him, after he drank it he sat back down on the bed. He had to admit he was a little curious as to why Luc wanted him to have a calming draught, he knew what they were going to tell him was going to make him made...but what could make him mad?

"Okay, some of you might find what I'm about to tell you rather shocking..." Luc said he was nervous about how Harry would react to finding out what was going on in their time while he was away.

* * *

Finally finished this chapter, I did chapter 4 a while back so that why the message will be a little strange but it will let you know what was going at that time. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have started chapter 5.

Chapter 4 is the story though it might seem a little strange so sorry. Chapter 5 is Adult Harry reaction to what was happening. that one will take a little time. Right now it is 5:59pm as you probily saw up the top there is the date that I finished.

Thank you for reading and please please review (pleading)


	4. Chapter 4: Potions Mishap and Back We Go

Title: Father's Love

Date: 22/12/12 - 17/2/13

Hello everyone this is the back story to chapter one, I know it was really confusing. I have now got a beata, I hope this chapter clears up a few this that happaned in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Poiton Misshap and Back we go!

"James! Don't do that. Something bad could happen. Like oh I don't know, anyone with in sixty-four feet could end up in the past. TOM JAMES' MESSING WITH MY POTIONS!" Tom sighed hearing the yell; he just wished that Harry were here so he could deal with his sons. Sighing again Tom walked out of the kitchen and down to the lab. He opened the door to see Abraxas, Lucius and Scorpius Malfoy working on some kind of potions.

From where Tom was standing it looked as though Abraxas and Lucius were helping Scorpius with a potion, it seemed as though they were unaware of the augment going on in front of them witch Tom found strange since eather Abraxas or Lucius would hear the fight first, the thing was that Abraxas and Lucius didn't look like adults they looked like they were students Abraxas looked like he was about seventeen and Lucius looked like he was fifteen.

Before Tom could say anything, Rose walked in (A/N: if you have watched a harry potter movie 7 pt 2 or read book 7 then you will know who she is) she was wearing a short sliver shirt and blue shorts, her fire red hair was tide back in a low pony tale, she also had a dark blue/grey zip up jumper tied around her waste she also had a dark blue shoulder bag (that reached just past her hip) slung over her left shoulder going to her right hip.

"Hello you lot. Mum said you have to come play Quidditch. Or just watch if your not up for it," Rose said looking at them. James and Al had stopped fighting tolisten ot what she had to say at the mention of Quidditch James face brightened, Tom could see Al's eyes light up, not meny people knew but Al was really good on a broom -better then his brother, who had been the Gryffindor Seeker for nearly a year-

"Well … " Rose said putting her hands on her hips glearing at everyone in the lab, waiting for an answer that she ovisally wasnt gonig to get, "what are you waiting for a written invitation come on, you've got 15 minutes to find your gear and another 15 minutes to get dressed and be down at the pitch, also first person from eather team is down there before everyone else then his/her team gets the qiffal frist … alright?" she said we all nodded our hads.

"Good … well get a move on, we're waiting," with that said Rose turned on here heel and walked out of the room, James darted out of the room, leaving Tom, Abraxas, Lucius, Al and Scorpius standing there looking after him, they all knew why he was rushing he wanted to get down to the pitch first.

"Come on lets go ... though I think we should be careful, I have a feeling something going to happen today that could change the future," Al said looking at the Abraxas, Luc, Scorpius and Tom said people nodded their heads and summoned their quidditch gear, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Once down there they got dressed and gto their brooms adn went to stand on the field, Draco, Eileen, Ruby and Vendetta were already there dressed in there quidditch gear, Eileen was reading her a book though she was smiling, Draco was rubing the back of his head, to Al he looked a lot like Abraxas after he had been hit on the head but Eileen for saying soming stuiped.

When they got there, Eileen looked up at them once they got there, looked up from her book and smiled at them. "Finally, your here" after that being said she walked to were Ginny, who smiled, they saw James walk out from behind his mother, smiling, but it wasnt a nice smile it was a nice one it was the kind of smile that said "ha ha we got here first you losers" Al just sighed, though he knew even though James' team got the qoffle first his team would still win.

"Well, go and get dressed so we can start, we have been waiting fifteen mintes for you to get here ... well what are you waiting for an enivtation get going," Ginny said Al just walked off along with Scorpius and Draco, though Lucius nad Abraxas stayed were they were.

"I have no idea why Harry wanted to marry you, if he comes back and fines out what you did he will not be happy," with that said turned on his heel and walked away or tried to at lest, Ginny used her magic to keep him rooted to the spot, she walked up to him and slaped him hard, she relised her magic meaning that he feel to the ground, everyone behind her could see the look in his eye, he just got up and walk quickly holding his face to the slytherin changing rooms not looking back.

Abraxas froze when he saw Ginny hit his son, he agreed with what his son said, the thing that shocked him he most was the look in her eyes when she hit him, it was hate, pure hate, the only time had seen that kind of look was when wife was under a spell and she had hit in the same place Ginny had.

* * *

In the Slytherin Changing Rooms

Al, Scorpius and Draco were in the uniforms when they heard the door ope nthey saw it was Lucius he was holdung his face, he looked up at them before he sat down on the bench, when he looked them they could see a tears were in his eyes. When he blinked a tear slide down his face.

Draco looked at Scorpius and Al before going and sitting next to his father, who just berried his face in Draco's chest, Draco patted his back but froze when he felt his shirt getting wet, "what happened father?" Draco asked waiting for an answer.

Lucius didn't answer he just shock his head, it was ovious that he wasn't gonig to say anything, Draco looked at Al and nodded to the door, meaing for him to go and get his father, something had made Lucius very scared and upset.

Draco had only seen his father cry once and that was when he found out his one month old daughter was dead, her name was Liliana Matela Rosella Malfoy, he had asked his father once why had had called her that, he said it was in honor of and old family, that had helped them though some hard times, he asked who the family was and was shcoked when his father said Slytherin.

* * *

Flash Back

_"Father who was Liliana Matella Rosella Slytherin?" Draco asked his father they were sitting in the libary, it was just the two of them Narcissa was out shoping ... somwhere in france, so they took the oppportunity to spend some time together, it wasn't offten that Narcissa went on a one month trip to france to see a some friends, though when she did, the two Malfoy males droped their masks and acted normally and had fun._

_"Well it's not very well known ... but Salazar had three children Ruby, Vendetta and last little Thomas, Ruby and Vendetta were out of school Thomas was the only one left going to Hogwarts, after he finished he married the love Natalle she was very beautiful ... i have seen a picture of her, when I first saw the picutre I thought I was looking at a china doll, she was wearing a black and silver dress her hair went to the top of her hips though it was tide back in the picutre I saw," Lucius stopped staring off into space at something Draco couldn't maybe he was thinking of the picutre._

_"Anyway they had a baby girl, nad Thomas named her Lilliana Matella Rosella Slytherin, then when she was about 7 months old she disappeared, then four years later so did Thomas, then three months after that Natelle disappeared, Salazar left to look for them asking the other founder that if he died before he could return they would right down the truth of what happaned so no one thought ill of him, and that Thomas's room be kept the same along with baby Lily Flower that was Lilliana's nickname," he sighed again and got up to get a book, then sat back down, opening it to the right page._

_"This book is a book of that Salazar left to ny ansestor, it is exactually what they all looked like, the baby with red hair and green eyes is Liliana, the man with one red eye and one green eye is Thomas, the other man is Salazar the two boy arguing are Ruby and Vendetta, they look so happy oh and that Natelle i nher anumungus from I believe they called her Nagini," Lucius said pointing to each person._

_Draco hadn't known it then but that bit od information that Natelle was an anmugus would slove something that had been a mystory for the last thousand years._

_"Wow, father your right they do look like a happy family, I wonder if we will ever get to meet them, can I look though the book I promise that I'll be careful, please?" Draco asked his father looking up with pleading eyes, his father nodded before saying: "as long as you look after it then it's yours"_

End of Flash Back

* * *

To this day Draco still remebered everything that he had read in the book becasue he read it every night before he went to bed her took it Hogwarts with him, he could answer any question about Thomas, Natelle, Liliana, Ruby, Vendetta and Salazar Slytherin you asked him.

"Father, I have something to give to you, it might come in handy later ... remember that book oyu gave be when I was eight well I still have it ... I think you might be needing it, I know something's going to happan and this book might come in handy" Draco said getting up and walking over to his locker and got out a smally bag with a chain on it he went over an fasted it around his neck then made it envissble so no one could see it.

* * *

With Al and Abraxas ~ Al's P.O.V

I nodded to Draco before walking quickly out if the room knowing that it was important that I hurry, when I to the pitch I saw Abraxas rooted to the spot in shock, I knew it had sometihng to do with Lucius coming into the changing room crying.

Once I got to Abraxas. I taped him on the shoulder, scaring Abraxas he glared at me before looking back mother, I wondeer what she had done to make Abraxas mad, everyone behind her was waiting to see what Abraxas was going to do, I wanted to find out as well.

"If you ever and I mean **ever** hit my son, grandson or great-grandson. The next I see Harry I will be sure to tell him everything that you have done to this family. Expeling you own son becasue he supposley pushed _James_ downthe stairs" Abraxas paused looked at mother, she didn't look at all fazed by what Abraxas said, probably thought he wouldn't go though with it, though I knew he would, he never break a promies.

"After that when Al was at the top of the grand stair case, James stabed him in the stomach with a butchers knife, then it nto fifteen pieces then James push him down the staris. Myself and Tom found him an hour later. We spent five hours cleaning him up and getting peices of knife out of his stomach. Though luckly non his internal orgens were damaged," he stoped for to let the imformation sink in.

Everyone soon forgot about what had happaned whe thy got into the game. everyone was haviung fun they completely forgot what Abraxas said.

* * *

A little Later after the game of qitage

After the game everyone was all out of the changing rooms expept for Tom, Al, Lucius, Draco and Scorpius, Al had come out when Lucius had a panick atack about something, (A/N: Gryfindor lost the game)

"Ab, we need your hel-" Al was cut of by Draco come running out.

"Abraxas! Something is wrong with with Dad. He's in the coner keeps saying sorry to no one at all. do you know whats wrong with him? Also his magic is generating something but I can't tell what he is, though he reacting to something we can't see what do you think could be caus-" Draco was cut off by screaming, everyone looked up.

Scorpius come running out of the changing rooms with his cloths on, he skided to a hult in front of them, he turned to face Ginny. "you were the one that hit Luc, that night, that's what the screaming was the night Al was pushed down the stair's that's how Abraxas and Tom found Al. Abraxas your son's asking about you,"

"Okay, thanks Scorpius, Ginavra this is a promise the next time I see Harry, I will be telling him everything yuo did, Scorpius is there anything else we should know that relates back to the blood-trator?" Abraxas said to his great-grandson.

"Dad you know Voldemort, I think I know how he went insane, it was Ginervira and 'The Headmaster' putting spells on him. 'The Headmaster' had been putting obedience spells on him, compultion potions and a lot of other things, he also blocked his inhertence, that was broken when he battled Harry in four year. After that night he put up glamor charms" Scorpius said to looking at his father and grandfather.

"Tom's inherence is a vampire meaning he will live forever, why would he need to split his soul? I don't think he wanted to." Scorpius said qickly but slow enough to be understood.

"He was forced to, it wasn't until the time Ginivira disapeared fora while, she in fact went back to the time Tom was at school and put him under the impiro so that he would go and ask Slughorn how he would split his soul and what what they were" Scorpius said to his father and grandfather who were doing great impersonations of goldfish. it would have been funny in a different siduation.

"But how do you know that Tom was under the impirous curse?" Ruby asked looking at Scorpius he couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did a fifteen year old know this much about his little brother and how hje went insane.

"Well Ruby, I asked Tom if he would show me his memory of when he asked Slughorn about how to split his soul. I didn't tell him why I just said that it was really important," Scorpius said, now everyone was doing wounderful impersonations of goldfish.

"How could you tell though?" Vendetta asked the question everyone wanted answers to. Scorpius laughed at something before answeing the question.

"Well it's simple really, I looked at his eyes. They were slightly glassly, though i serpect that Ginavira told Tom to act normal so tat Slughorn wouldn't ask questions. Didn't you?" Scorpis said turning to face Ginavira.

"Why did you want to kill Harry umless you didnt want him finding out something right Headmaster?" Scorpoius said lookingat Ginavira everyone was really confused now. they were all wondering why Scorpius called Ginny Dumbledore.

"What do you mean Scorpius, Dumbledor is dead-" Draco started butwas stopped by his son.

"He only wanted to to think that, he servived alrught, he got Ginny to help him, in exchange for helping him he would give her a love potions to give to Harry so that he would love her and end up marrying her, they have been working together, Dumbledor can see and hear what _Ginny_ is hearing and seeing. They can speak to each other without us knowing, right" Scorpius siad he was smiling.

"I have no idea what you talking about, Scorpius, _impiro_brake Lucius arms both of them now," when she siad that Scorpius had no chorce but to do as he was told, he broke Lucius's arms, the scream was loud and defining.

"James Now!" before anyone knew what wsa happaning Lucius was getting pushed towards his father and then James threw the potion Al had been workin on earlir, and it did as Al siad though it only sent it's targets back in time.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had alot of fun writing it though the date right now is the 17/2/13 and the time is 12:39am. This chapter is finished though I finished before I finished the second Chapter. right now im in sydeny, because my mum had an op on wednesday to get the canser out of ther throat, she alright though, I hope this has asnwered your questions.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Reaction & Memories

AN: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in the last week. I have been at my year 8 camp. Canoeing down the Hawkesbury River NSW. Over five days we (my group) did 65k. Right now my arms are hurting so much. I had a lot of fun though. One thing I am never eating again is salami, reason being that I had it every day this week for lunch and dinner.

Note: There will be a little confusion between which Harry I'm talking about, 15 year old Harry or the 37 year old Harry in this chapter, it will be both but you'll be able to tell which Harry it is, since 15 year old Harry hasn't come into his inheritance there for he is not a vampire and can not do the things that his older counterpart can do.

Parseltongue

* * *

Chapter 5: Harry's Reaction and Memories Pt 1

Date: 17/5/13 - 17/7/13

Time: 7:16pm - 1:11pm

Everyone besides Drake, Luc and Abraxas were sitting frozen to their sets. No one dared to move. Luc got up out of his set and started to walk over to his father but didn't get every far when he was pushed to the ground faster then you could say "Voldemort".

Luc was pined under a _very_ mad Harry but this Harry didn't look like the Harry Luc, Abraxas and Drake knew he looked a lot different huge bat like wings coming from his back, his shin got paler. His eyes changed colour as well, his left eye was fluro green and the right eye now matched Tom's eyes. His hair was now jet black with red highlights. Sharp fangs were coming from his mouth.

There was a crashing sound making everyone (but Harry and Luc) look over to see what it was, Abraxas and Tom had fallen off their chairs, both of them where sitting there shaking, Abraxas was the first one to snap out of it, he got up slowly and walked over to Tom and helped him up.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco said he was just as curies as everyone else, no one answered him because they knew he wasn't finished "who's that? Sev are you alright?" Draco asked everyone turned to look at Severus who was standing as still as everyone else.

Severus didn't answer his godson, his appearance started to change: bat like wings on his back, his hair got long and had silver highlights, his eyes went pitch black if that was possible, fangs were visible.

* * *

[AN: I did on this on a piece of paper after I had finished a very hard since test (that's me anyway) that's why it has the date and time, I'm going back and editing what I've already done which four pages. It's is not the now is the 17/6 and as you will have noticed with the date below I did this on the 5/6]

* * *

Date: 5/6/13

Time: 9:45am

Luc's P.O.V

I didn't know what was going on one minute I was trying to get to father and away from Harry and the next thing I knew I was staring up into Harry's green and red eyes. I had never Harrys true vampire form and never wished to in the past, I had seen bits of it but never this.

"I will give you once chance to explain why my wife is doing this, if it is not a good explanation then you will be asleep for a long time. Am I understood?" Harry asked is a hissing rage filled voice that me want to shrine into the floor.

"I don't know the r-reason as t-to why your wife is doing this b-but I do have an i-idea" I said with a shaky voice. "You once said that you didn't remember your wedding day, you said it seemed like a dream. You said that you couldn't remember when James was born or the first two years. You only started to remember after we went to Gringots to see about your inheritance" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"You have said several times since we went to Gringots '_why did I marry her_' '_I don't even love her_' that's different from when Tobi says '_I sometimes wonder why i married her_' I think Ginnervira used a love potion on you, there also might be several spells, potions and blocks on your teenage self. You once asked me how Al was so good at potions when you weren't. Which doesn't make sense since your the son of the youngest potions master of century" I said.

Normal P.O.V

Everyone in the room sighed in relief when Harry let Luc up, he didn't look at all happy though that was to be expected. Severus had calmed down while Luc was talking and started to think over how Harry was acting while he was in class and relised something shocking and almost fell over.

Stop: 10:16pm (5/6/13)

* * *

"Severus what's wrong?" Lucius asked his friend, the only time he almost fell over is when he figared something out, once Severus had regard his balance he sat down in a chair and though of a way to explain what he had figured out.

"Your right it doesn't make sense that Harry's not good at potions and he's my son, something must be wrong, sure in first year he had an excuse, he was muggle raised, but after that he had no excuse. The only subjects he dose well in are Quidich, Transfiguration, DADA and charms but he's no good at any of the others" Severus said Draco nodded understanding what his godfather was saying.

"Every time I had potions the potion that I was doing started out good then when I went to look at my book to see what was next it was always ruined," Harry said making everyone jump, they had forgotten that he was there, Draco tilted his had slightly as though he was trying to remember something and almost dropped the glass he qwas holding.

"I remember one time I was watching what you were doing, that day you were partnered with Granger, you potion was doing well then when you looked down at you book Granger put the wrong ingredient into your cauldron, I think she was trying to stop you from being at the top of the class," Draco said everyone started at him, and Harry for a long while.

After about ten minutes Draco got up and walked over to Harry and held out his hand everyone in the room were a little confused as to what was going on until Harry smiled and took Draco's hand shaking it, then it hit them like a tun of bricks.

"Something similar to this happened when we become friends right Harry?" Drake said sitting beside Harry on the bed, smiling slightly when he saw Harry flush slightly at thinking about how they had become friends.

"Yes it did, I believe it was when Al was maybe five years old, he asked me if he could have a friend over that he had meet in Digon Ally I had said yes not knowing who it was a have to say that I was a little shocked when I saw you come through the flu," Harry said chuckling at the look on everyone's faces.

"How did that happen?" Tom asked he was wondering how the two could end up friends over something like their sons being friends, he was interested as was everyone else, they also wanted to find out how the to enemy had become friends and what their who five year old sons had to do with it.

Luc started smiling when he remembered the little green eyed boy he had seen in the Apothecary, marvelling at all the different things that were floating in jars along the walls, before walking over to where the books where and walked all looking at the title's on the spines of the books that he could see (he was five years old he could only reach the second row of books).

Luc was still an adult at the time and didn't look like a child, he had found and small boy with strightish black hair and green eyes (he could see them from the side) he was sitting on the ground reading a old thick heavy book on potions, Luc had found it strange the child could read the book since he was only five.

He had ad seen the cover of the book when the child had picked it up and turned it around so the cover was facing him, Luc was more then shocked to see that the book was a book written by Salazar Slytherin and it was in pastletounge.

Luc was brought out of his musing by his father shaking his shoulder he relised that he was smiling like a child on christmas (or something close to it anyway), he started to blush relising that he had zoned out on his son and Harry.

"What were you thinking about Luc?" Harry asked the Malfoy who now had a blush that was reder then Tom's eyes at being caught daydreaming by Harry. Luc could tell that Harry was amused that he had made Lucius Malfoy blush it wasn't that often Luc blushed.

"W-What do you m-mean Harry?" Luc said stuttering slightly blushing even more, he was so embarrassed, why did Harry have to notice that he wasn't listening, to what he was saying.

"Luc you've lived with us since Al was five, I know you well enough by now to know when your remembering something or just thinking something over, please do share what that was," Harry said almost laughing at the colour that Luc's face had gone when he had said that he knew him well enough.

After Luc had managed to stop blushing and look up from the ground, he was really embarrassed that Harry could read him, he then remembered something that he had forgotten about, when Al was five and Luc, Abraxas, Alexin, Drake and Scorpius had come over for the night about four and a half months after Al and Scorpius had become friends thus forcing their father's to also become friends.

"Um…it might he a little hard, do you think I could use the pensive?" Luc asked his older/younger self, who nodded before walking calling a house elf to go an get his pensive from his office (they where still in the bedroom), once the elf had come back with the pensive he set in front on the bed in front of Harry junior who was sitting on the bed with his older self and Drake.

Luc walked over to the bed before putting his wand to his temple and drewing out one strand of silvery white rope (AN: That what it looks like to me) before putting it in the pensive, he did it one more time before pocketing his wand.

"These are two memories that I want to show all of you, the frist one is when I first met Al and the second on is when I got turned into a child, you can ask questions after ward, though a pointer when we get to the second memory it might take a little or a lot long then the forst one did becasue it has some memories of when we with Harry and Al," Luc said everyone nodded.

Before touching the shimmering pensive being drewn into the memories, non of them knew what they were about to find out but they were prepared for almost anything given that they had found in the last five hours since they had rescured Harry from his horriable family (if you could even call them family after what they had done to Harry).

* * *

[AN: Luc is still an adult in this memory and for a little while in the second memory before he's a child, I will also be call Luc by his full name in the memories that's in italics and Luc in the normal writing if that makes sence sorry if it doesn't]

Note: this might be a little different from what you might be use to, they can hear what Luc is think and also feel what he is feeling at the time, don't like deal with it.

* * *

**In The first memory: when Luc First met Al**

Draco and Harry jr stumbled a little before reganing their balance, looking around they could see that a few of the others stumbled a little. Harry looked in front of him there was what he though looked like swerling black smoke serounding them, they all waited for the memory to form when it did everyone (apart from Luc of cause) was shocked when they found themselfs in the Apothecary.

* * *

_Lucius was looking for a christmas present for his grandson Scorpius, he was walking in the book second on the Apothecary where all the books on potions where held, he was walking past one of the iles when he saw a boy he was walking down the ile looking at the books that were on the first two rows, he must have five because he wasn't very tall._

_Lucius watched as the boy stopped and grabbed a book off the second row and sat down with it, leaning it agenst the other books in the bottom row, Lucius wondered for a five year old could read, he got his answer when the child picked up the old heavy book and turned it so that the cover was facing Lucius who's mouth dropped when he saw what the book was about. It was a book in pastletounge that was written by Salazar Slytherin._

* * *

Everyones mouths dropped when they saw what book five year old Al had been reading, they looked to Luc who just shrugged before turning back to the memory, Harry was more then shocked when he saw the title of the book Al was reading, everyone else (except those who could speak and read pastletounge) who couldn't understand pastletounge didn't know what the name of the book was al they knew was that it was in pastletounge because the title was written in the language of the snake.

"Harry what you mind translating what the title of the book is, I have been wanting to ask Al for ges but I always forget," Luc said turning to look at Harry who nodded before walking to where his the five year old version of his son was and read the title of the book. The memory had frozen when they had started to talk.

"I'm not really that good with reading pastletounge even though it looks like english to be its still a little blerd like the writing in being overed by something," Harry said after about a minute walking back to the group, Tom looked at the title of the book and knew what it was about, having his memories back did help a lot.

"It about all different types of things like: potions, Hogwarts, family and lot of other things that I cant quit remember, wonder what you son was doing reading that" Tom said everyone nodded and fell silent the memory started up again.

* * *

_Lucius could see that the book was heavy too heavy for a child to lift, he knew it should have been on the second row at the top, he walked a little closer and taking out hsi wand cast wimgadom leviosar making the book float over to him getting the boys attion, instead of running away like he should have the boy looked at Lucius with wonder like he hadn't seen magic before._

_"Where did you find this" Lucius asked in a gental voice as not to scare the boy the boy looked up at him letting him see his dark forest green eyes, they were sparkling with wonder and amasment at the spell that Lucius had cast._

_"I saw it on the scond row from the top and my magic summoned it for me, it's a really interesting" Lucius started at the five year old boy, this child must have been strong for his magic to act on his emotions._

_"Are you here alone?" Lucius aske kneeling down so he was the same hight as the five year old boy in front of him, not many children could hold a convosation with Lucius for then a few seconds or even look him in the eye which Lucius found rather strange, this child acting like a child that was maybe eight or nine but not five._

_"Yeah I am, I come here with my mother, she come in here to get come books on healing potion and told me that I could look at the books or a little and if I found on that I like that I get it, after about fifteen minutes she come to and told me that she would be in the shop across the road and then she was going ot W.W.W," said the five year old, Lucius wondered how the child could speak so freely with him, it was like the child trusted him, and for a child to trust Lucius Malfoy that was really big._

_Harry turned to Luc who was staring at the froze memory, he was kneeling in front of the five year old Al, who had just unknowly said that he trusted Luc, well he didn't say it but he got a feelin that the boy trust him and that had shocked him a lot, he still couldn't believe it even eight years later to the day he still couldn't believe that Al had put his trust in him._

_"How long ago was that?" Lucius asked he was glade that no else was in the shop. He had a feel that he boy had been there for a good amout of time, he was still wondering how a five year old was talking as though he was much older it was so strange he would have to mention it to his father._

_"I don't know how long, I think maybe an hour or so we come in here at 8:30am its now 9:30pm, who are you?" the boy asked this carused Lucius to freze, should he tell this boy his name, this boy was like his grandson, that reminded Lucius why he had come here in the first place. To get his grandson a present._

_"My name is Lucius Malfoy but you can call me Luc if you like. I have got to find a present for my grandson who is the same age as you would you like to help?" Lucius asked, for some reason he knew ti would be a bad idea to leave this boy alone in this shop, for a brife moment he wondered why the boy's mother had even left her five year old son in a shop in the first place._

_"I would love to Luc," the little boy said this carsed Lucius to smile, there were very few people who could get Lucius to smile let alone laugh. The only peole that had ever gotten a smile out of Lucius was his father, Uncle Alexin, his son Draco, his grandson and now this little boy._

* * *

No one could believe what they were seeing, Lucius Maloy was smiling, they sometimes forgot who Luc was given he looked like a child, when Luc did act his age it was everyone found it strange to see a seventeen year old Luc talk like an adult, it was easy to forget and forget they did, everyone said that Luc had two personality Luc being the seventeen year old one and Lucius being the sixty-old one.

"What wrong with all of them?" Lucius asked his older self, who was also smiling at remembering thaat day, Luc turned to look at the adult version of himself, he wished he looked his actual age but alass he didn't, he wish that maybe one day he would look his proper age again.

"They're just shocked, they sometimes forget who I am since I act like a child and not like an adult, they seem to forget that I'm not a child, they think I have to personalities: me acting like any normal child and me acting like adult, but I just chose to act like a child because I can get away with a lot more thing and have fun, they all get friked out when I act like an adult" Luc said he was amussed that they had yet again forgotten "I'll show you what I mean," he added when he saw the look of slightly confustion in his counterparts eyes.

"You all look like clowns at the far, if you dont close your mouths you might eat a fly or worse a ball," Luc said his voice ganiing a sarcatic edge to it, scaring everyone out of their shocked state, they all looked at him then all fell over.

Lucius started to laugh at there reactions, almost everyone had fallen over they were heard Lucius laugh, that was just as rare as Lucius smiling. This caused Luc nd Lucius to start laughing, Severus couldn't help it laughing at this which nearly gave them heart attacks.

There was a distant thud sound making the pensive shake slightly, distorting the picture, then not more then fifteen seconds later did three black haired boys appear out of no where a long with a girl holding a boy with long blond hair by the ear.

"Aw please let go, I wot do it ever again I promies," said the boy with platmun hair Lucius started to laugh again and everyone wondered by…well almost every one, Severus knew who the girl and the boy with platmun hair was.

"Mother let Alexin go, I'm sure he will never do that ever again," one of the black haired boys said with a smile on his face. The girl look over to one of the black haired boys while still holding the boy now known as Alexin arm.

"Sevvy darling I told him again and again to not do but he still dose it," the girl said Lucius mouth dropped open slightly before persded his lips tightly together to stop himself from laughing and get hit over the head.

"Mother! I'm sixty-one not seven years old-" the boy with black eyes and hair and a thick gold bracelet on, claped his hands over his mouth relising what he had said, Luc and Lucius were trying very hard not to laugh while Severus had his head down covering his blush.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked the boy looked at her then at Severus, Lucius and Luc who were all trying not to laugh, the boy wondered for a brife moment if they really payed attention to wha he looked like in school.

"You all ready know me, though I'm going to give you a hint: I'm not as old as I look but I'm younger then Luc" the boy said, no one but young Harry actually knew who he was.

"You lot really dont know who he is. Even I can figure out who you are given on what you have and what Luc has said,-" Harry junior was cut of my Abraxas, who was laughing silently, though no one could tell since he was sitting on the ground as most of them were.

"What are you laughing at Abraxas?" Tom asked though he already had a good idea as to why Abraxas was laughing.

"He's laughing because Harry is the only one from your time who knows who I am, it should be fairly easy my younger version is stadning in the room," Sevvy boy said amusement clear in his voice.

"Ow! What was that for" they all looked ove to see the the black haired boy who was rubbing his head his hair was as long as Abraxas and was on a plat, the girl was looking rather smugg while read a book everyone gaped wondering where the book had come from, Tom just sighed befo starting to laugh.

"Tobi what did you do this time?" Tom asked the boy who glared at him while rubbing his head Severus sighed wondering what his father had done this time, though he had a felling it wasn't his father's fault at all it was probily Kelen's who blamed it on his brother so as not to get in trouble with his sister-in-law.

"I don't know what I did, where the hell do you keep that book it seems to come out of no where," Tobi asked his wife who just smiled at her husband, before turning to look at the adult version of her son, noticing something that he didn't pick up on, Eileen walked over to her and got off whatever was his robes.

Eileen looked over her son and saw that his hair hadn't been washed, there was something on his fingers nd he looked arlelly pale mean he hadn't been out side, Young Harry was trying not to la at his father because he knew if he was caught laughing he would be doing worse then scrubbing coldrons.

"Mother! I can look after myself you know" Severus said everyone else from his time fell over Tobi started laughing at how childish his son was being though that might have something to do with the fact he was embarrested.

"Shouldn't we watch the rest of the memory, Eileen you can embarress father later," Young Harry said and getting hit when Eileen tried to hit Alexin who dodged it.

"OW! That hurt, how on earth are you that strong?" Harry said rubbing his head, it wasn't the first time he got hit actsdently my Eileen when she was aiming for someone else and they dodged it. Eileen just smiled in responce before turning back to her blushing son who muttered something along the lines of "there goes my reputation,"

"I agee with Harry though we should finish watching the memory after that we can go and get something to eat, introduce people and get an ice pack," Tom said leaving no room for argument. Lucius looked back at the frozen picture and sighed that seemed like so long ago.

* * *

_They had after much searching found a couple of gifts. When they had found a gift for Scorpius, Lucius asked the black haired boy if he could help him find a gift for a friend of his who loves potions._

_Before Lucius could tell the emerald eyed five year old anything else he ran off and come back three minutes later holding a book, when Lucius saw the title of the book he knew Severus would love it. _

_The book was written by Salazar Slytherin and the other founder Hogwarts and Salazar's three sons, when he asked the boy where he had gotten the book all he got in response was a mysteries smile._

_"You'll find out one day don't worry" the raven-haired boy said smiling up at Lucius who was confused by what the boy said and decided that he would ponder what the five year old said later, Lucius was starting to wonder who this boy was._

_After the books had been payed for Lucius and the raven-haired boy went to find the five year olds mother. It didn't take to long to until they found they found the five year olds mother, Lucius was shocked when he saw Ginny Potter nèè Weasley, who was walking out of W.W.W putting something in her pocket._

_Lucius was more then shocked when they green eyed five year old grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Ginny. Who was shocked when she saw her so running to her dragging a shocked Lucius Malfoy._

_"Hello Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, Lucius was a little surprised but not that much, the five year old green eyed boy who was holding the gifts for Severus and his grandson hostage with the hand that wasn't holding Lucius's._

_"Good afternoon Mrs Potter, I was getting presents for my grandson and Severus when I ran into your son, who help me find the books he is currently holding hostage," Lucius said making the five year old hand to blush cherry red and smile sheepishly at him._

_"I'm sure that will love their gifts, oh this is my son Albus Severus Potter-" Ginny stopped when she saw the surprised looks on Lucius face at hearing her son's middle name making her smile._

_"A little shocking I know but the name soots him. Al is like both of his name sakes, it's slightly scary to be honest. He seems to know what's going on even without being told. He has that twinkle that says: 'I know something you don't and your not going to find out what' just like Dumbledore did when he was happy or a skim of his went the right way. His favourite candy is lemon drops of cause" Ginny said smiling remembering the late Headmaster. _

_"Though thing I find the most scary is that Al is quite when he walks just like our favourite 'Dungeon Bat'. He is a master of both occlumency and legilimency. He knows everyone's secrets. Yo can't hide anything from from him the only way to stop him from knowing your secrets is to not look him in the eye," Ginn said Lucius started at her for a moment beore nodding._

_"Here you go Luc, oh I hope Severus likes the book and tell Scorpius happy belated birthday for me" Al said smiling at Lucius who was staring at him in shock, Ginny sighed._

_"See what I mean? There is no way to stop him other then not looking him in the ye" Ginnny said smiling Lucius nodded not really listening to what the witch was saying, taking the books off of the ive year old green eyed raven-haird boy that had erned himself great respect nad a place in Lucius Malfoy's heart, that was a very hard thing to do. _

_The only people that had a place in the icey Malfoy's heart was his son Draco, his grandson Scorpius, Lily Potter nèè Evens, his best Severus Snape, his godson Harry Potter and now Ablus S Potter._

_"I will, I hope you enjoy the book and I may see you t Hogwarts when your eleven" Lucius said, just beore he walked into the shop he hear a whisper on the wind and smiled before pushing open the door and walking into the shop. _

* * *

After the memory ended and everyone was back in the bedroom they were all look Luc who was staring at the wall, they knew he was thinking.

"What did you hear?" Severus asked, Luc smiled making Severus's eyes widden, he had only see that smile a handful of times, the smile ment either he was keeping a secret from you and once you found out you would love it or what he was about to tell you come true at some point.

"Before I walked into that shop I heard the wind whisper 'Don't worry you will see him sooner then you think, be ready for a hectic and interresting life after that' it did come true: a year later I met Al again along with Drake, Sev and Scorpius and ever since then my life has been interresting to say the lest. I have lerned to enjoy the quit time when there is no yelling," Luc said Sev also smiled remember the day he met Harry again.

"Yes, that was and interesting day to say the lest and not one I'm ever going to forget-" Sev stopped and put a hand over his mouth in and effect to stop himself him from laughing about something he just remembered. Though he wasn't doing a very good a job at covering up his laugher, once he had gotten himself under control he finished what he was going to say.

"Though a word of advice: be on your guard," Sev said walking up to Severus and Lucius and said it low enough for only Severus to hear, who nodded.

"Why can't I have a normal year for once!" Harry said falling back into the bed since he was standing net to it, hearing this Drake, Luc, Sev, Tobi and Eileen all laughed Harry rolled over using the one of the pillows on the bed to cover his quickly reding face.

"After lunch lets watch the other memory" Sev said everyone nodded and walked out of the bedroom and down to the dinning hall.

* * *

AN: finally done. I am at school right now. Writing this on my iPad sitting in front of the heater with my friend, I know it's taken so long, school is back so the updates will take a little while but I will get them up please read and reve-

CB: now Claire has taken procession of this iPad hahahahahahahahaha

Me: give it back (grabs iPad) sorry about the spelling

CB: I think not puny mongoose

Me: (grabs iPad and starts to fight for IPad) lets go to lunch I'm hungry, I'll up date soon. (Gets up, putting iPad on the blue chair with the rest of my stuff and grabbing my Kooga and walking out with claire).


End file.
